Locked Doors: Jijo in Wonderland
by animecat19
Summary: Jijo Riji Akuira, herself full of childish curiosity and ditziness, fell into a rabbit hole, and woke up in these frilly, gothic lolita clothing! Chasing a rabbit deemed "Kayla", she will embark to kill the Red Queen Jude, but more important, get back home to her brother Jijuo.


Alice/jijo

Cheshire cat/Mary

Mad hatter/zoe

Rabbit/Kayla

Mouse/sara:nami

Queen of hearts/jude

Soldier/kyle

Tweedle dee and tweedle dum/ midnight & nepeta

Caterpillar/ zack

After a long argument with Jijuo , Jijo set to bed early. A short kik consisting of "Ticked. Goodnight." and leaving the conversation, she pulled her black blanket over head and attempted to fall asleep.

"Huh—" she sat up abruptly. She was on the outskirts of some town. She also noticed a decent sized hole near her.  
Her being a bit idiotic and filled with childish curiosity, she peered into it.  
And of course, the ditz fell.

Trying not to scream or show weakness, she closed her eyes and grit her teeth. But upon curiosity, she opened her blue eyes a slit.  
Strange, strange things she saw, some of it could barely be put into words.  
But as soon as she blinked, it was no longer a wonder of random color outbursts and beauty, but a simple field.  
Looking up from a rock, she saw a…  
Hey, is that a girl or a rabbit?  
"Ah, uh… excuse me?" she tried to be as polite as possible.  
The girlish rabbit turned. Her eyes bore into Jijo's own pair. Suddenly feeling a bit nervous, she stepped back a bit.  
"What is it?"  
This thing was most likely a human.  
"Um, ah…" Jijo searched for words. "I'm Jijo."  
The girl continued to stare.

"Uh, ah, er… Jijo Akuira."  
"What about your middle name? Do you have one?" the rabbit asked.

"…Jijo Riji Akuira."

"Ahhh, such a strange name~!" the girl walked a bit closer.

"I would be Kayla—" a small 'ding' noise was sounded.

"UWAH! I'M LATE, I'M LATE…" and she sprinted off.

"Uh, wait—" Jijo stopped reaching out, and chased after this 'Kayla' girl at reaction.

"Kaylaaaaaaa?" she had run a bit deeper into this forest entrance then planned.

Running, running, runni—

She tripped over something.

A dying cat noise sounded.

"Uhwa…. I'm sorry…" she turned to see…

A cat?

Er, two…?

A small grey and brown tabby whined as a larger black housecat walked over.

"Tch. You're such a wimp." The black one told the smaller.

"….HUH." Jijo asked.

They….talked. Okay then.

The smaller one continued to cry. The black one looked over.  
"Can you put Nep in that oven over there, please?" he looked pretty ticked. Jijo, with a stupid look on her face, stared. The black one raised his voice.

"Well?"

"Ah, er, sure…!" Jijo walked over to Nep and gently picked her up.

Then casually threw her in the stove.

"Ahhhh. Thanks. Also, I'll have you know, if you go through that door…"

A random door appeared.

Jijo sent out pikac—

[ I'm so sorry ]

"…you'll most likely run into Kayla again."

The cat started to walk away.

"W-wait!" Jijo called out. The cat turned around.

"If you're looking for my name, it's Midnight Akuira. The shrimp is Nepeta Akuira." And off he walked.

"Akuira…huh." Jijo watched him walk away until she could no longer see him, and slowly turned.

WHEN SUDDENLY A WILD SLENDERMAN APPEARED SENT OUT BY JEFF THE KI—

[ I'll stop now I'm sorry ]

She entered the doorway slowly.

And of course, it was on a cloud.

As she fell, halfway down, everything became slow. Almost like a film effect. Jijo gasped at everything. Instead of what she expected, the sky was grey, like dark, smooth acrylic paint in one spot, and sloppy black watercolor paint splashed across a sheet of paper in another.

She landed on one knee, with the other propped up. She slowly lifted her head to be face to face with a mirror.

She stood up and placed a hand on her hip, but instead of her old thirftstore tshirt fabric, she felt…lace?

Jijo gasped at the sight.

A blue dress that was just short enough to cover the black and grey stockings plastered on her legs ended on her thighs with black-and-white lace. A white, frilly apron was tied at the waist. A white, grey, and black garter was placed right above her knee. Two shiny maryjanes were keeping her socks dry. A black, simple headband with a bow attached was upon her dark brown hair.

"Huh—"

We aren't done yet. Small, gothic cuffs were graced upon her wrists. Her nails painted black, and nailart spelled out "Alice". Mascara wiped on her eyelashes completed the outfit.

"W-what am I…." she stuttered. "What am I wearing?"

Jijo looked around.

And of course, her eyes laid upon a small…whatever.

She knelt down to see a…caterpillar or something. It looked up at her.

"Helloooooooo…." Was barely audible.

She stumbled backwards in surprise…and fell through a door.

"Ughhh…" She had hit her head on something.

Jijo hopped back up to see an extremely fancy room, made purely of light pink and off white.

"Oh my gosh. This is….frilly. And pink. And…GIRLY." Jijo shook her head. Her eyes fell on a small bottle.

'drink me!' the frilly label read in beautiful calligraphy. "Uhh…yolo?" Jijo popped the cork off and drank a bit. Shrink. She was no longer 5'8". More like an inch now.

"WHAT." She noticed yet another door, but now about the size of a mouse? Er, it was small. Anywayssss. It was locked. She looked around for a key, but it was not found.

Until she looked up.

"AHH—" too late. The now-giant key had landed on her.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh…!" she climbed out from under it. "Is this by any chance the key I'm in need of~?" she said in a playful tone.

However, 'playful' turned into a pretty ticked off tone in a matter of seconds.

Jijo tried as hard as her now-small body could pull, but the key was near impossible to lift. Beginning to panic, she began using terms of martial arts to attempt to pull off moving this key. Cursing a bit, she finally ended up moving this huge-ass key…like, 2 inches. Pulling off some street swearing, as a 'lady' herself shouldn't use, she kicked the needed item as hard as she could.

And of course, NOW it moved.

A satisfied smirk graced her face as she moved a bit closer. It now easily moved…but why?

It looked…er, smaller? She frantically looked at her hands. Oh. So now the 'magic potion' is wearing off?

"Just GREAT." Jijo began freaking out, and slammed her body into this key. She ended up finally shoving it into the lock, and ducking through the door.

Tumbling back into the greyscale world, she recycled through the slow motion sequence. A flash of a nerve-racking smile graced the sky as her easily-scared gut began hurting. She blinked and had bumped back into the small…whatever. But…it was a, may I say, hot guy…?

"O-oh, sorry…" an unnecessary chorus of giggles rang from her mouth. The boy pulled a pipe from his pocket at stuck it in his mouth.

"S'right." He flipped his bangs out of his face. They both awkwardly stared at each other before Jijo tried to break the silence. She held out her hand.

"Jijo Akuira."

The boy stared at her hand for a bit before brushing the half-pink, half-brown hair back out of his face yet again, and took it. They shook.

"Zack."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Nobody knows it besides me."

Jijo let go of his hand, but he still had a grip on hers. Pulling her closer he laughed loudly.

"Er, ah, Zack what are yo—"

"That's a fancy get-up you've got goin there!" he continued to laugh.

"Ah, er…" she searched for the right words.

"Hmm~? What is it?" he asked with a sly grin.

"You're a bit of a flirt, aren't you."

Bingo.

"A flirt? Come now, Akira, I wouldn't say that."

Jijo flared up. "My last name is AKUIRA, thank you very much!"

"Akira, Akuira, tomato, tamato." Zack teased.

Jijo struggled from his grip, but he wouldn't let go.


End file.
